Groupies Don't Count
by anunconventionalconventionist
Summary: A girl in need of financial aid finds herself giving in to absolute pleasure...but needs some help learning her trade. What happens when she finds herself in Comlumbia's situation: in love with Frank? Chapter 4 up!!!
1. A crucial decision

Groupies Don't Count  
  
  
After daddy died, mom and I were left with nothing. We had do sell the house, get new jobs, and give up any kind of luxury that a normal person would have. We could barely pay the rent for our tiny little three room smelly apartment. The only food we had to eat was the little scraps that I could sneak from my job at the diner downtown. We were miserable and things were getting worse. Mom was diagnosed with cancer and died a few months later.   
  
  
I was sitting at the tiny card table in the living room that I would have to give up after mom's funeral. Tears were still streaming down my face. They hadn't stopped since the day she left me. I tried to focus on what I would do, where I would go, but it just wasn't coming to me. I couldn't think straight...and then I realized I forgot to call in sick at work.  
  
"There goes my job...." I muttered to myself.  
  
I was at my wits' end. I came to the conclusion that I would have to stay with relatives until I found my feet again. Every minute detail about the horror of staying with grandma or aunt anna raced through my mind...and I began to cry harder. All was lost. Come to think of it, I didn't even have my virginity anymore.   
  
  
* *ding * the lightbulb turned on. That's what I could do! I won't even have to think about it! it's pure nature! It would be so easy. I had a nice body and I had "done it" before...it would save me from the rut I was in.   
just then the phone rang. A slightly nasally voice on the other end started to speak before I could even say hello.  
  
"is this sarah?" he asked.  
"yes it is may I ask who is speaking?"  
"you don't know me...but I have a....friend...and he would like...some...um..services."  
"I'm sorry?" I didn't quite understand what he meant at first. But then it hit me. I had barely hatched the idea before I was getting offers for my new business! This would save me after all!  
  
He gave me an address and I changed into some rather exciting underclothes, then a sexy dress that wasn't too dressy....just right.  
  
I drove for over an hour before I found the place. It was by far the creepiest house I had ever seen, even from the movies. It had a huge gate in the front with a cheesy little sign that said "enter at your own risk". Past the gate was a long path lined with dying trees and sagging bushes. The outline of a huge house stood behind the path, shadowed in the mid evening light.   
I parked my car and opened the gate with some difficulty. It made a terrible racket as I struggled to slip inside, but I managed not to mangle my clothing and still get in ok. It took a while to walk down the long path in the stiletto heels (a gift by the way) that went so beautifully with my red dress. As I walked along, I noticed a pale face in one of the upstairs windows. I thought he was looking at me, but I couldn't tell really because the face vanished in a flash. Someone was ready for me, whoever it was.   
  
When I reached the door, the thought of leaving right then and there crossed my mind. Needless to say, I was a little creeped out. But I rang the bell and waited for some creepy thin guy ( in my imagination ) to answer. After a few seconds, the door opened a crack and I heard a tiny giggle from within. Then it opened the entire way and a thin, red haired, beautiful woman in domestic garb and with a smirk on her face stared at me. she didn't say anything, only motioned for me to step inside. It was freezing inside, despite it being very comfortable outside. I could see my breath but wasn't worried about that. The entire foyer was covered in cobwebs, the clock in the corner in terrible disrepair, the floors looking like they hadn't been cleaned in ages.   
  
"wait here, I'll see about the arrangements." She said suddenly.  
"sorry, but...is this where I'm supposed to be? You were expecting me, right?" I inquired.  
  
She only laughed a dry laugh and headed up the stairs. I looked around a little, at paintings on the walls, stuffed game, and just the structure of this place. After a few minutes, I noticed two white doors on the far side of the room. Rather than having the decrepit appearance of the rest of the room, they shined with polish and looked freshly painted as well. Curiosity was building....but I kept ahold of what professional instincts I had and kept away from them. Minutes later the domestic came back downstairs and announced that I was to follow her.   
  
The stairs creaked and snapped as I climbed them, and I was a little worried that they would give way, but kept going just the same. Then I looked up and noticed that the domestic was wearing fishnet stockings. This struck me as really weird, and I wondered if she really was a maid and all. She obviously didn't do much cleaning or anything. Before I could inquire about her function in the house, her mysterious voice rang through the hallway.   
  
"the master awaits your company in here" she said rather dryly. I sense a little annoyance in her tone, and gave her a little glare as I stepped inside. She closed the door behind me and I heard footsteps going back down the hall.   
  
I looked around the room. It was almost completely dark, except for a small lamp in the corner. It was a fairly small room, with a little dresser against one wall and a twin bed in the middle covered by a net. No one was there. I was completely alone and felt really stupid. How dare they let me alone with my guilt and stupid last minute thoughts? I sat down on the bed and just stared around the room for about a half an hour...and then I remembered that she said...the master awaits my company in here. Well this room is empty sister, I thought.   
  
I suddenly got very very tired. I lay down on the bed in hopes of just drifting off to get away from the strange thoughts that crossed my mind. I fell into a light sleep very quickly. I had a dream...about a lot of people dancing around with their hands on their hips. I woke up thinking that it was very strange...but didn't have time to think about it.  
  
There was a person sitting on top of me. just kneeling over my legs and staring at my face. Not my body, just my face. The light in the corner told me it was a woman....but the pressure on my leg told me it was a man. I was about to say something but words completely eluded me. instead, he spoke.  
  
"Welcome. I see that you received my phone call. I am very glad you could make it."  
  
he had the most amazing velvety smooth voice I had ever heard. He made even those polite words sound more sensual than any lover I had ever had in the past. He must be the master, I thought, not with difficulty.   
  
I tried to answer back, but he put his hand to his lips. Instead of going to work though, he sat me up, took me by the hand, and kissed it gently.   
  
" I hope you've packed a toothbrush...this may take a while." He announced.  
  
I had NO idea what he meant by that, and tried to ask why, but he silenced me again and got up to leave. He motioned for me to follow and so I did. We left the room and outside in the hall were three other people. the domestic I had seen earlier was there, but she was accompanied by a skeletal, pale man with long blonde hair, a pointy nose and a hump. Next to him was a girl with flaming red, almost pink hair cut almost up to her ears, wearing the most glittering display of a tap dance recital uniform, reminding me of my own recital. Except that mine wasn't nearly that...loud. She was chewing gum as loudly as a human person can I suppose, and flashed me the widest smile I had ever seen. They were introduced as Magenta, Riff Raff, and Columbia. I smiled and before I could say anything like "pleased to meet you" they all walked away. I think Columbia muttered something like.."not another one!" but I couldn't quite tell.   
  
Soon I was following the master again, who still hadn't introduced himself. We walked down a long hallway and entered a small dining room. There were chairs all around and mismatched place settings. I looked from the table to the interestingly dressed man and he motioned for me to sit down. That's when I fully noticed what he was wearing. It was a black ensemble typically worn by women...when they are feeling especially...well....randy. it was accompanied by black platforms, fishnets, and very loud makeup. It looked like a Halloween comtume to me.   
  
I sat down in the chair nearest to where he was sitting, and he told me that I was to call him 'frank'. I agreed and told him that my name was sarah. Seconds later, the door opened and the domestic came in with a small platter with vegetables on it. Nothing else. She also had a little change in attire, changing from the maid's uniform into a rather revealing number. I don't know quite what I should call it. She dropped the plate on the table and hurried out of the room, trying to stifle a smile, while receiving a rather angry look from frank. Whatever it was, he knew where she was headed. I tried to fathom what it was, but he spoke to me once more.  
  
"now, there is a lot of explaining to do. I hope you don't mind...but..um...you will need to stay here for a while. Payment for your stay...will not be necessary." He looked kind of guilty as he said this, but I was too confused to notice.  
"wait a minute, I thought you wanted my 'services' for the evening. Was I correct in thinking YOU would be paying ME?" I managed to stutter out.   
"I didn't call you for prostitution, my dear, I called you for training." He said back, with a playful little tone that just about drove me up the wall.   
  
I just sat there with a confused look on my face, and he seemed to notice how baffled I was because he gave me a little grin then ran his finger under my chin. He went back to chewing the rest of his carrot and then looked up again. He held out his hand and I took it. the leather of his fingerless gloves was cold, but then warmed when my body heat touched them. He squeezed it tightly then led me away from the room and back into the room that I had awoken in just moments before.   
  
As my eyes became accustomed to the poor lighting in the chamber, I noted that the scene had been changed a bit. Instead of the little lamp in the corner, candles all around the room provided all the light needed. The bedclothes had been changed and didn't smell quite as musty as before. There was a slight perfume hanging in the air...too dull to quite put one's finger on but just enough to put someone in the mood.   
  
I eyed Frank carefully, but couldn't see what his plan was by the expression on his face. I knew that I would leave this room knowing exactly what my new job would include, but that was all.....it was clear that this was to be.....no picnic. 


	2. Learning is fun!

Slowly I figured out what Frank's plans were. He did nothing but smirk for about a minute or so, and I realized what he was waiting for. Me. I couldn't think straight at all. I had done this lots of times before, but for some reason, his glare and all around appearance intimidated me. Like he knew more than I did about my trade. And I'm sure he did.   
  
Before I could think of what I was getting into, he rose from the edge of the bed and seemed to float over to me. He was unbelievably good in the heels he was wearing. He made me feel like a klutz in my more modest shoes. When he reached me, his smile widened a bit and he ran a hand through my hair, twirling a piece of it in his fingers. I felt a hand on my waist, and I knew then that this wasn't going to be a verbal lesson. He was going to demonstrate.   
  
He backed me up until I was right beside the bed, and he plopped me down onto it. I couldn't do anything but watch in amazement at those startling eyes. So full of wonder, like it was his first time, but he knew all the right moves. I could tell he was a bit cocky about it all because the smirk on his face grew as he moved the strap on my dress off of my shoulder and kissed it gently. I kicked off my shoes and situated myself on the bed so that I was more comfortable. He noticed my efforts to quicken this, and as I was lying back, he pulled me forward.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh..." he said, putting a cold hand on my thigh. "You must learn to be masterful, not hasty." I gave a shy little smile, swearing silently to myself. "Oh come on, there's no crime in giving yourself over to pleasure..."   
  
At this he leaned in for a soft kiss. It was so delicate I thought I might cry. How could a man like this, appearing to be a sex god, kiss so meaningfully? Soon my thoughts were distracted as he slipped his arm around my waist and squeezed my side gently. I giggled a little, being the ticklish person I am. Noting this, Frank laughed himself and then started a tickle * war *. I thought I was going to wet myself. I was laughing at the top of my lungs but still finding enough energy to tickle him back wherever I could find skin. I could tell he was enjoying himself because he let this go on until I couldn't breathe anymore. When he stopped I laid my head down on the pillow, grinning menacingly, trying to breathe normally. He recuperated faster than I did, but waited until I had found my heartbeat again.   
  
He looked into my eyes for one fleeting moment, and then leaned down toward my face to give me a little Eskimo kiss, then another one of those tender, soft kisses he had shown me before. I put my hand up and entangled my fingers in the laces on the front of his top and pulled him a little closer. He got the hint (not that he needed one) and deepened the kiss ever so slightly. He parted his lips a tiny little bit, then ran his tongue along my lips. I let out a little whimper, one I had been trying to hold back ever since I had laid eyes on this man.   
  
With that whimper, I must have lit the sparkler because in a not-so-gentle way, he plunged his tongue into my mouth and started to wrestle it with mine. His hands rested on my hips, but went nowhere else. We stayed like this for a few fleeting moments, but then he let his right hand travel up my back, sending chills and little ripples of electricity running through my whole body. He soon found the zipper to my dress, and slowly but surely, pulled it down. Before taking the dress off, he slipped a hand into the back, walking his fingers up to the hooks of the black lacy bra I was wearing.   
  
I arched my back to give him a little more room to unhook it, but he had already done it with such ease not even a woman would have. I reached my hands up and started to unlace the strings on his top, getting faster with every second. He helped me with my effort and slid out of it quickly without breaking the kiss or slowing it at all. He finished slipping my dress down to my waist and I shimmied out of it and let it fall to the floor. The air was colder than I thought it would be and I shivered involuntarily. He noted this because he currently had his hand resting on my chest and pushed himself further and heavier onto me like a blanket.   
  
The only thing I still had on was my black thong, but he made no efforts to remove it yet. Instead he leaned back a little and took my hand. He placed it on his thigh and moved it until my fingers found the clasp at the top of his fishnets. I slid my fingers around, taking my time like he had told me to, and then undid all of the clasps, one by one, and pushed him away so that I could help him out of them.   
  
I started with the shoes first, walking my fingers down his leg until I got to the buckle and then slid then off, slightly tickling the bottom of his feet as my hand grazed past them. Then I moved my hands to the top of the stockings still keeping my hands on his skin at all times. I s l o w l y peeled them down to his toes, which he wiggled ever so slightly, and I knew that I was starting to work a little of my own magic on him. I looked him straight in the eyes, and I saw a child, a very playful one at that. He had no idea what I was going to do next. I planned to keep it that way too, partly because I also had no idea.   
  
By this time, the room was still a little chilly but getting more and more comfortable by the minute. This is going to get HOT, I thought to myself.   
  
Frank took my hands once more and pulled me down on top of him, so that my legs were straddling his hips. But he didn't do anything; he just looked at me, silently begging me to work my charm. So I did what anyone would do...I blanked. I took my hands away and put them on my hips and felt the sides of my undies. Then without thinking that hard, I knew what to do. I began at his neck, with little kisses just grazing the skin. Then tickling ever so slightly with "butterfly" kisses with my eyelashes. As I worked my way down to his chest, the kisses got a little but harder, then further down I flicked the flesh of his stomach with my tongue. He let out a laugh, and I knew that I was doing just as he wanted.   
  
At this point, I wanted nothing more than to please him. Not vice-versa, but I needed to feel HIM shiver beneath ME. Have HIM cry out MY name. He breathed a little harder as I passed his navel, pushing my tongue into it as I did so.   
I didn't stop to think as I reached to hem of his panties, but only quickened a little, a tad impatient to see what he was hiding in there. I ran my tongue along the edge, making him grunt ever so slightly. Trying not to smile, I bit down on the hem and pulled, until his only remaining item of clothing was at his knees. Needless to say, my teeth hurt a little bit, but what's a scar in the throws of passion?   
  
I used my hands to pull them the rest of the way off, and threw them carelessly to the floor, not able to tear my eyes away from the present I had just unwrapped. My eyes grew a little and Frank sighed a cocky little sigh, knowing that another one had just fallen for his physical beauty. Then he sat up, and placing a warm hand on my thigh, counted the inches aloud as he slid his fingers closer and closer to his destination.   
  
I took this as "his turn" to pleasure me, and laid back a little to give him room. He kissed me again, not needing to look at what he was doing. I reclined onto my back and rested my head on the pillow as he slipped my thong off, down to my toes, and I kicked it off across the room.   
  
His tongue left my mouth and I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut, hardly being able to wait for what he was about to do. He moved in the tiniest increments, making me squeal out loud at him. This only made him laugh and he moved slower. With his tongue he made little circles with his tongue, first on my neck and then on my collarbone.   
  
When he got to my chest he opened his mouth fully to suck whatever skin was available. He was very well practiced, and I felt that I couldn't breathe when he did so. At my ribcage, he used his fingers as well to probe into every little depression in between my ribs. He traced every bone with his tongue until he set his sights on my belly button. Drawing a little circle around the outside of it, he hummed a little tune.   
  
The tension was KILLING me. I wrapped my legs around him and put my hands on his head, pushing him ever so slightly in the right direction. He willingly obliged, quickening his pace to my inner thigh. He licked up and down right beside where I wanted it, and I screamed at him, not able to hold it in any longer. He wasn't ready to make me happy just yet, so after a few flicks of his tongue he left my oh so sensitive place and returned to my mouth.   
  
I could taste myself on him as he kissed me. With kisses so hungry I thought my lips might bleed, but I eagerly returned them. I couldn't wait to feel him on, in, against, just with me, but I needed contact and I needed it NOW. I whimpered a little more loudly than before and groped for his cock, which had already hardened. After stroking it a tad to let him know I was definitely ready, he pushed me heavily into the pillow, all his weight on top of me. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and ground his hips into mine, teasing me again. Even that sensation was better than any casual sex I had ever had before. I couldn't believe he was making me feel this good before he had even done the deed.   
  
With my sighs, I had gotten more excited, and he began to thrust himself inside me, his eyes closed tightly and my eyes so wide I thought they might pop out of my head. His pace was painfully slow at first, but with each push he delved deeper and harder, making me scream, sweat, and pant. He was doing just about the same, crying my name, moaning loudly, and breathing into my neck. He was now going his fastest without making it unpleasant, and as he came into me he nuzzled my neck, while I was fighting for air.   
  
He collapsed on top of me, still inside me, but I didn't mind. We caught our breath after some moments, and he rearranged ourselves more comfortably. He laid on his back with his arms around me and I laid on my stomach with my head on his chest and my arm across him. When our breath was steady, he made no effort to move or leave. He and I remained motionless, slowly falling asleep........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I woke up hours later, maybe around 4 in the morning. The room was pitch black. But I could still feel the warm figure beneath me, who had pulled the covers up over us when I fell asleep. I nuzzled myself back into his strong embrace, listening to his slow and steady breathing as it lulled me back to sleep. 


	3. Jekyl and Hyde

Ok I'm glad about the feedback...but I need some stuff to work with here!!! Those little things called * reviews * help bunches! So let me know what you think and tell your friends if you're not ashamed...  
  
Chapter 3 : Jekyl and Hyde  
  
I woke up when Magenta opened my door and threw fresh towels into the room without looking, so that they landed haphazardly all over the floor. The door slammed behind her and I heard her heavy footsteps walking down the hall.   
  
I stretched and yawned, becoming re-accustomed to my surroundings. I remembered about last night and smiled. But where was Frank? I got up to look for some clue as to where he was. Sunlight was streaming in through the window and fell on everything in the room, giving it a warm glow. I wondered what time it was, but didn't care much. I picked my dress and underclothes up off the floor. When I looked up, I saw a fluffy pink bathrobe hanging on a hook beside a door. Turning the knob and looking inside, I saw a quaint little bathroom, not at all what I thought would reside in a spooky castle.   
  
Picking up the bathrobe, I slipped inside the bathroom, drawing some water for my bath. Pity, no shower. I didn't need to undress out of anything, so I just looked around the bathroom while I waited for the tub to fill. There were bath salts, bubble baths, bath beads, you name it aligned on the shelves above the sink. No mirror, which I thought was peculiar but really didn't pay much mind. I picked up some lavender scented bath salts and poured them under the faucet, filling the small room with pleasant aromas. Moments later, I slipped into the steaming water, feeling extremely grateful to myself for making this trip, and to Frank, for letting me stay. This was luxury compared to what I had been bathing in for the past few years... my mind trailed off for awhile, until the water lost most of its heat and I scrubbed myself clean. I drained the bathtub and put on the fluffy robe. It was very comfortable.   
  
When I stepped out of the bathroom, I found that there had been clothes laid out on the bed for me. An interesting ensemble, sort of similar to what Columbia was wearing last night. Not so sparkly, but kind of suggestive. I put it on because I really had no other alternative. My dress had been taken by whoever left this apparel for me.   
  
I was terribly hungry, so I left my room in search of a kitchen. Meanwhile, it wouldn't hurt to explore, I thought. So whenever I passed a door I checked behind it to see what it hid. Mostly just bedrooms and closets, some used as storage containing things so densely covered in cobwebs it was hard to tell what they were.   
  
Down on the first floor, I managed to find the foyer again, which was almost a miracle considering how big the place was. I saw the white doors again, but didn't have time to get any closer to them because of the little giggle I heard behind me.  
  
I whirled around, wondering why anyone would be laughing at me, but then I remembered what I was wearing. Columbia felt no need to hide, and stepped out into the room from behind a door at the base of the stairs.   
  
"You lost?" she asked.  
  
"Not really, just kind of exploring while I try to find the kitchen, I'm starving!" I replied.   
  
"Oh, ok follow me then. I know every part of this castle like the back of my hand!"  
  
I was very grateful for this because I had been without food for a few days. I was too confused to think about eating some of the veggies the night before.   
  
It was a little hard to keep up with Columbia's quick pace, but I managed. We swept through hallways and through doors, and just as I was thinking I'd NEVER be able to find my way back, she led me through a door into the largest kitchen I had ever seen. (Think about the kitchen in Jurassic park and you'll have an idea) it was all silver, with utensils hanging from hooks all over the room. She led me to the refrigerator that wasn't exactly brimming, but had food in it nonetheless. I picked out a few things, as well as she, and we sat down at a small table to munch.   
  
"So how long have you all been here?" I dared to ask.  
  
"I don't know how long they have, but I've been here about a year. Frank picked me up on my way home and brought me here, feeding me some bullshit about his mother or something. I wasn't really listening. I mean, how can you? When a man like Frank picks you up, you don't really concentrate on what he's saying."  
  
"I know what you mean... what's with them anyway? I mean, they don't really seem all that...normal...if you catch what I mean."  
  
"Oh...I used to think that too, but I just got used to it. Magenta's my best friend now, and Riff Raff isn't so bad either when you get to know him. I used to be doing just what you did last night. Frank chose me, just like he chose you."  
  
Her eyes fell back onto her food and she sighed a little. It sort of seemed like she regretted being here.   
  
"Well how long do you think I'll be here then?" I stuttered.  
  
"Who knows? I didn't really wanna leave though. Something about Frank is just...I don't know...magnetic. You'll find that too. You know, for a long time, I loved him. I think I may still love him, but I'm not really a good judge of that."  
  
I was a little saddened by this remark of hers. I wanted Frank to myself, though it was selfish. But he did seem like the type that really didn't stick with one person for long.   
  
We finished our makeshift meal and left the kitchen. She said she could show me around if I wanted, so I agreed. I really wanted to know where Frank was, or anyone else for that matter. She seemed to read my mind because at the moment she said that everyone else was working in the laboratory.   
  
"You've got to be invited to go up there. I learned that lesson the hard way. Frank got so mad at me. That was the first time I saw the whip. It didn't hurt that bad though: he went easy on me. If there's one thing you should know about Frank, it's that he has a nasty temper and can be set off * very * easily. Don't upset him if you know what's good for you."  
  
I could only nod in reply, suddenly scared of what I had gotten myself into.   
  
Later I set off to explore a little more of the castle, steering clear of the entire floor Columbia said the lab was on. It was hard for me to imagine Frank angry, but since I didn't know that much about him I kept my lip buttoned and told her I'd do my best to stay out of his way.   
  
I didn't really find anything else worthwhile, so I went back to my room to explore a little there. My findings didn't amount to much. All the drawers were empty, there were no ornaments to decorate the room, and I had already seen the amazing display of aromatherapy in the bathroom. So there really wasn't much for me to do.   
  
I jumped onto the bed and spread myself out. It was a very comfortable bed; I knew now why I had fallen asleep so easily last night.   
  
I heard the door creak open slightly, and to my surprise, Columbia was standing on the threshold. She looked quite bored too, but I could tell she was uncomfortable about coming to talk to me. After all, she barely knew me.   
  
I sat up and told her to come in. She sat in a chair across the room and smiled at me.   
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to go downtown with me to get some food for dinner this evening. I thought you might be bored."  
  
I said "sure" and followed her downstairs. I stopped short when I realized what I was wearing and God forbid I should go outside looking like a circus act. She laughed, knowing why I stopped, and told me not to worry, no one around here knows me. I reluctantly agreed to go along, and moments later we pulled out of the gates and down the road.   
  
I soon discovered that this trip downtown was a mistake. She got so annoying after about ten minutes that I thought I would * scream *. All she did was talk about this guy who came to the castle to deliver a pizza and blah blah blah blah blah. I concentrated instead on the song on the radio. One I didn't really recognize, but it was easier to follow than Columbia that's for sure.   
  
Suddenly, she let out a little gasp and announced that maybe she "shouldn't have said that". I just smiled weakly, not wanting to let on that I wasn't listening to a word. All I had caught was "motorcycle" and "saxophone".   
  
While we were in the store, and she was picking out what we were to eat, also asking my opinions about certain foods, our conversation turned to Frank again. She started talking about the different experiments he had been doing and how brilliant he was. She really admired him, I could tell. I was beginning to, too. He seemed like the perfect man...extremely smart and yet VERY good in bed. The only flaw was his temper. But I really had no trouble overlooking that.   
  
"Do * you * like him? You know, * like * him?" she asked.  
  
"Well...I...never really thought about it. I mean, I just met him last night, how close could we be?"  
  
"It only took me five minutes to decide honey. It's not one of those things you can really keep control over." She replied.   
  
I didn't answer back, but thought about this proposition. Maybe I * did * like him. It wasn't to the point where I loved him; just maybe I had a crush on him at this point. I never did tell her the way I felt. I didn't think she was the person I would like knowing my feelings about Frank.   
  
  
  
At dinner that evening, everything was relatively quiet. There were only three of us dining together; Magenta and Riff Raff chose to eat in the kitchen. I think Frank enjoyed not being in their company anyway. He seemed sour around them, and vice versa.   
  
Frank, at the head of the table, proposed a toast at the beginning of the meal, but I didn't know what it was for, he never really said. He just mumbled something under his breath as if he were making a wish before blowing out his birthday candles. As we dug into our chicken, no one said a word, and the only sound was the shuffle of feet and the clinking of silverware. I silently wished that what I was eating off of was clean. But if Frank * the scientist * would eat off of it, it must be sanitary.   
  
When we had finished, he offered Columbia and I some brandy, which we accepted. As we sipped from our glasses, we struck up a rigid conversation. Frank told me that he was working on something very important and extremely secret for a party he was having in a few weeks. I simply smiled, feeling a little belittled, since he had spoken to me like I was a toddler who didn't understand very simple things.   
  
It was now a little past nine, and Frank yawned a little a stood up.  
  
"I'm tired. Shall we retire?" he inquired.  
  
Columbia rose when he said this; we must have no choice. He held out his arm for me and I took it, eyeing him a little as we climbed the stairs, wondering if he was just escorting me to my room, or if he had other plans.   
  
When we reached my door, my heart sank when he kissed my hand and bid me goodnight. But just as I was about to turn into my room, we gave me a knowing look and winked. It would be another eventful night... 


	4. Intriguing Discoveries

Chapter 4: Intriguing Discoveries  
  
Back in my room, I undressed quickly and took a short bath. After about 10 minutes of soaking and washing, I was finished and crawled into bed, not even bothering to dry off. I quickly realized how exhausted I really was. A light slumber invaded my mind.   
  
I awoke slowly, whispering a name left over from my dream. "Frank..."  
  
"Yes, sweet?" said a voice from the edge of the bed.  
  
Still a little groggy, I opened my eyes and saw Frank once again, perched precariously at the foot of the bed, a slight look of anxiety on his face. I smiled to let him know he was welcome. He leaned a little closer to me, and I sat up, exposing my already bare body. He gave me a pouty look.   
  
"You've taken all the fun of foreplay away..." he muttered as a playful grin spread across his face.  
  
I only smiled again and kissed him softly. I silently asked myself how long this would last, our midnight meetings. Eventually, I didn't care because he was once again working his magic on me.   
  
With both our eyes closed, we let our hands do the seeing. He had already begun to breathe a little heavier, and pushed me down into the pillow. He kept his mouth on mine, his eyes closed, but his hands moving all over. I decided to keep my hands in one place, resting then on his shoulders, occasionally moving them to stroke the tickle spot on the back of his neck.   
  
This went on for what seemed like hours, and when he had finally done his deed, he and I fell asleep.   
  
The next morning, I awoke just as Frank was leaving my room. Seeing that the sun had barely risen, I turned to ask him why he was leaving so soon. But the first word hadn't even rolled off my tongue before the door slammed and I was alone.   
  
I got up again and dressed about an hour later, still a little hurt about Frank's sudden departure. My mind began to play out the rest of my stay so far, to get it off of Frank's unkindness. I then remembered what Columbia had told me the day before about Frank's temper. I didn't have time to dwell on this though, because Magenta burst into my room, probably trying to wake me up. I could definitely tell she wasn't very fond of me.   
  
Surprised at seeing me awake and dressed, she stopped short in the doorway, but then regained her composure.  
  
"The master has given strict orders that you are not to wonder the castle today. Other than the kitchen, dining room, and library, everything else is off limits. Understood?" she nearly shouted.  
  
"Umm...yes...but why?"  
  
"The master is preparing for a rather important engagement. You are not to disturb him in any way until it is finished, or you may find that your stay here will come to a rather abrupt end." She raised an eyebrow and exited, slamming the door behind her.   
  
I sat in my room, pondering "the master's" wishes for a few moments. Eventually I gave up trying to decipher these orders when I heard my stomach growl. I gave myself a little check in my compact mirror, in case I ran into anyone downstairs, and headed down to the first floor to try and find the kitchen again.   
  
After about 45 minutes, traveling through twisting and turning hallways, opening and closing doors, and retracing my footsteps several times, I found the kitchen. I ate a small breakfast consisting of buttered toast, water, and one sausage link. Afterwards, I decided I wasn't quite ready to try and find my way back yet, so I listened to the strange noises coming from the floor above me. Small explosions here and there, almost maniacal laughter every once in a while, and the cracking of what sounded like a whip. I was eventually too creeped out to stay, so I tried to head back to the foyer, and work my way to the library from there.   
  
30 minutes later, I was completely lost. I think I took a wrong turn about every three steps, because nothing looked even remotely familiar to me. I slowly peeked behind every door, looking to see if I could find another corridor, or maybe even a map...  
  
No such luck though. I wound my way through hallway after hallway, and finally a staircase here and there. Just when I thought I was finally in a recognizable place, I opened a door to find something I had never seen the likes of before.   
  
A huge room lay before me. all white, with paintings on the wall, a red carpet on the floor, and a big banner behind a very comfortable looking chair. It said "Annual Transylvanian Convention" on it. This alone was very intriguing. Why on Earth would anyone want to hold a meeting for a bunch of vampires? I looked around a little more, seeing not much else but a mop and bucket, floor wax, etc. But there was a feel to this room, kind of an eerie sensation that I was completely alive and renewed. Whatever this room was, it was special...and that meant...I wasn't supposed to be here!  
  
While I was quickly turning to find the door I entered at, something extremely ironic happened. I heard a cold voice behind me shout out my name. I whirled around, expecting to see a gun in my face of a whip in a gloved hand...but all I saw was a fluffy redhead wheedling a broom. I relaxed a little, but not a whole lot because I still did not belong in here, and I had been caught.   
  
Magenta's scowl didn't fade into her usual slightly disturbing smile/smirk, and I started to tremble in fear. What would they do to me?  
  
"Did I or did I not tell you not to snoop around?" she shouted.  
  
"Well....yes but...I got lost and...I was trying to find..." I stammered.  
  
" Well...then what do you think you're doing??"  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! I just got lost and...oh please don't tell Frank I was in here! I wouldn't want to jeopardize my stay here! Please! I'll do anything!" I cried.  
  
She said nothing, but smiled knowingly at me instead. She had me right where she wanted me; on my way out of the castle. She turned and walked out of the room, pointing to the door I was to use as my exit. I walked out and stared at her.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't dream of telling the master of your...disobedience."  
  
A little less than thankful, I left the room biting my lip. Sneaking suspicions crept into my thoughts, oozing out from the depths of my imagination. What if they were terrorists, trying to take over the states, or getting together to plan an attack? Or what if they were aliens from another galaxy...trying to warp our minds and think the way they do, trying to make the people of Earth horrible sex fiends??   
  
I practically slapped myself after thinking these things. After all, why the hell were those thoughts sitting dormant in the back of my imagination?? I remember thinking at that point that the latter plot would make a damn good movie.   
  
  
  
Days passed, with no sign of Frank, not even at dinner. My curiosity was building so much that I could barely stand it anymore. If I didn't talk to someone soon, I thought I might burst! Even so, I didn't, but still didn't get to talk to anyone but my reflection for the longest time.   
  
Just when I thought I might not see Frank again, I paper was slipped under my door one evening.   
  
"Dear Sarah,  
I am very pleased to announce that my celebration will be held tomorrow night. I would love for you to attend, but sadly cannot until Columbia has spoken to you about a few things. It would be the only way that you would be able to be there. I certainly hope you will be able to attend, and I anticipate out next 'meeting'.   
-Frank" 


End file.
